


My Binch and the Grinch: A Tale of Love and Passion

by Kiflie



Category: The Grinch (2018)
Genre: Caught, Crack, F/M, Food Kink, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiflie/pseuds/Kiflie
Summary: Pure crack smut.
Relationships: The Grinch/Original Character(s)





	My Binch and the Grinch: A Tale of Love and Passion

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack. I advise dear reader to not read this.

Thotianna awoke from her passionate denki fantasy to find herself on the top of mount Krumpit. She had been pleasuring herself when she fell asleep. All she could feel was a longing desire. In other words, she was horni. She met up with her on again-off again lover, the blonde grinch, who was fond of taking his baby form to lure unsuspecting maidens.  
“Whose place are we going to?” asked the blonde haired grinch.  
“You are about to see,” she said stroking his hairy chin. She led him to her secret love shed, full of her most favorite toys. The grinch saw an array of items ment for sexual pleasure, including chicken nuggets, bottle caps, and Kazoos. The blonde grinch knew Thotianna loved Kazoos in particular. Oh, the things one could do with kazoos.  
“Maybe we should get max in on this,” whispered the grinch excited for the threesome that was to come.  
“Ara ara,” moaned max. “Beastiality is only a sin if you get caught, besides you have a thot to get back to.”  
“Oh yes,” the grinch smiled, horny. “To the santa vehicle thing.”  
The sled went down the mountain so fast the luscious blonde hair of the grinch swept in the wind. The grinch entered Thotianna’s dream house, which was filled with objects of pleasure.  
“Uwu what’s this,” Thotianna said, noticing his unnatural bulge. “Is your diky wicky a little sticky for me?”  
“Oh my sweet baby binch, you are about to see.”  
The grinch then revealed his underlayer of skin, ripping off his exoskeleton to reveal a baby version of his blonde self. Imagine:

“Yes baby, I know this is what you want”  
Thotianna squealed in delight as she saw the massive bulge still sticking out. The grinch opened a box of presents to reveal the toys of pleasure, including the Kazoo, which was Thotianna’s favorite.  
“Im glad to see that your dicky is still very large and sticky-wicky”  
The grinch began to take off his non existent pants, revealing the cause of the immense bulge. He had two dicky wickies.  
“Dicky wickys want a little sucky wucky?” Thotianna asked, hoping to taste his kazoo-like length.  
“No one’s ever not questioned my double ding-a-lings, I would become full thotana if you were to give them a little sucky,” replied the majestic grinch. (this is the best line in the fic)  
“You want a little fucky wucky while i do that?” teased Thotianna something something dripping wet.  
“Oh yes” said the grinch, wanting the sucky wucky.  
“Well you aren’t getting some,” Thotianna declared. “You give me that kazoo first.”  
“Of course my little sunshine nugget, you are the top after all”  
Before rationally handing over the kazoo, the grinch made a long sweeping motion, and Thotianna felt a sharp pain in her arse. Thotianna let out a soft moan, enjoying the penetration.  
The grinch began to play the kazoo, enlightening Thotianna into the pleasure of orchestra. Thotianna faced down onto her Denki body pillow and began to grind. (Wait isnt the kazoo still in Thotianna’s ass? How is he playing it…. OH. OH DEAR GOD) Thotianna began to experience unseen waves of pleasure as she fantasized about denki while being played by the kazoo. She grinded upon the body pillow and got faster as she neared the edge.  
The grinch whipped out a carton of milky who-hash, and began to shove it down Thotianna’s throat. The who-hash had expired in 1966, with the original release of the Grinch tv special, directed by Chuck Jones, and produced by Jessica which was a fantasy about a girl and an anime character.  
Unknown to Thotianna, the milky who-hash was mixed with the grinch’s pleasure juice. But Thotianna probably knew because she had a similar carton of milk mixed with her pleasure jUiCe.  
“OH YEAH BABY, MIX IT REAL GOOD,” moaned the grinch. He grabbed a record player from the stack of nearby chicken nuggets and put on a fitting record: Push it, written and executed by Salt n Pepa, first released in 1987 with the “Tramp” single, and was released as its own single in 1988.  
Thotianna, still with the who-hash in her mouth, began to sing the song’s rated E (for everyone)’s lyrics.  
“Ah just push it,” she gargled.  
“Hell yeah my little binch, sing it!”  
Thotianna grabbed the baby blonde grinch by his hairy chin, and began to mother-bird the who-hash into the grinch’s mouth.  
“Awww yeah, let it overflow baby,” moaned the grinch.  
“Don’t get too [ack can’t think of the right word], we still have a lot to do tonight,” whispered Thotianna, letting the last drop of the moldy who-hash milk drip from her mouth.  
“My little sunshine nugget, i want another kind of milk,” whispered the blonde grinch sensually.  
Thotianna, knowing exactly what he meant, began to rip her shirt off superman-style.  
“How about this?” she said.  
She, as we were all expecting, gave him some baby formula (What? Did you think she was gonna breastfeed him? Thats sick). The grinch began to suck hard on the nipple of the bottle (yes… thats what they are actually called), teething away at the plastic-like film.  
“This is the good stuff mommy,” implored the grinch  
“I didn’t know you had a mommy kink, oh the things i could do with that”  
She whipped out her favorite book, 50 Shades of Gray (or is it grey? idc), and said, “why don’t we try out some of the stuff in here?”  
The baby grinch gasped. “I think it would be fun for you to suck my dicky wickies…”

We then flash sideways to max, previously aforementioned as the grinch’s loyal bitch- i mean dog. He began to make his way into the who’s town, needing some nourishment from his time with his owner. He passed by Thotianna’s love shack, and began to hear noises from inside, especially the sound of loud clapping.  
“Awwww. Did someone remember that today is my birthday? My husabando, the grinch, seemed to have forgotten. I’ll go check quickly.”  
Max pushed open the door and the sight before him left him in shock. All he could see was chicken nuggets, who-hash, and kazoos everywhere. His blanket stare startled Thotianna, who looked like a drugged up wreck. She was topless, with a kazoo in her ass, and who-hash dripping from her mouth and hair. Beneath her was a baby grinch, adorned in chicken nuggets.  
Imagine:

“Aww we got found out. Our forbidden love has been unsheathed,” stated the grinch, gasping for breath.  
“You two are the evangelion of forbidden love,” said max, furious of his partner’s infidelity.  
“Baby binch, what should we do? Wanna see if max wants to join?” asked the grinch.  
“Hell nah baby, i already got involved in pedophilia with denki-kun, not beastiality too!” said Thotianna. (Unknown to her, she said this while she slept, and her sister heard those words. Wanting it hear why that was said, her sister walked into the room to see- please write this for me cause Mon dieu idk how this works)

Hearing this, max morphed into a buff human-like figure, similar to buff shaggy from scooby doo.  
“Will you let me join now?” asked max.  
“Bitch no,” responded Thotianna kindly.  
“Fine,” said max, who left the love shack, still in buff form. “I guess i’ll have to get my birthday suit on with someone else.”  
Max never found anyone who wanted to fuck a buff ugly dog, so he ended up fucking a squirrel, contracting rabies, and died. (yayyyy happy endings) 

But back to our main duo, our little baby binch and her side piece. Thotianna was a little shaken up from max intruding on their ‘fun time’, so she was hesitant to restart.  
“Baby binch, there is nothing to be scared of, remember how gentle I can be?”  
“Oh yeah,” Thotianna remembered, growing more horny. She pulled the kazoo out of her ass and licked it.  
“I like the way you lick that kazoo, what else can you lick?” asked the Grinch, trailing his fingers down her hairy chest.  
“Oh, I’m very good at licking,” Thotianna replied. “I’ve licked more than one lolipop before.”  
“Like the old tootsie pop commercials, I wanna see how many licks it takes to get to my center,” whispered the grinch.  
“Oh, I was in those old commercials,” Thotianna  
revealed. “I won the contest, so I can get to your center with one lick if i'm lucky.” im scared mom help  
“Let’s get started,” the grinch replied, pulling out his two ding dongs.  
Thotianna started licking his no no square, eager to find his pleasure spot and get to that creamy center. Meanwhile, the grinch used her kazoo on her nono square, hoping to please his mistress as well.  
“I like it when you take my pleasure into account,” said Thotianna in a tireless breath.  
And then the kazoo began to vibrate along with the grinch’s ding-a-lings.  
She moaned as the grinch began to push it into her body. Thotianna’s hands joined in to please the grinch. She stroked it as if unwrapping a tootsie roll.  
She was determined to get to that milky cream in the center. SHe remembered her days in advertising.  
Outside, a small child wanted to pay her respects to grinch for having saved christmas the year before.  
The child, Cindy Lou, put her hands to her mouth and yelled, “Mr. Grinch? It’s almost Christmas again! I wanted to thank you for saving us last year!”  
But inside the Grinch’s pleasure hut, Thotianna was ahgaoing so much nobody heard the poor child.  
“Mr. Grinch?” Cindy called out louder. “Where are you?”  
Cutting the calmness of the snow, she heard a loud moan. Maybe the grinch was hurt, she thought. She wanted to make sure the green man that had saved christmas was okay, so she went up to find a window.  
Inside, the grinch and Thotianna was so into pleasuring each other they had forgotten to close the curtains. While the were in the midst of their pleasure session, the grinch began to hear the soft crunching of snow, as if someone were coming closer to the hut.  
“Baby binch, baby binch, we gotta stop! I think someone is coming!” whispered the grinch.  
“Oh, but im so close, I can’t take anymore stop and go,” Thotianna moaned, the vibrator-kazoo vibrating her to ecstasy.  
“Baby, we can continue, I just gotta check this out!”  
But it was too late, and Thotianna moaned and made an aHgAo face. In real life she wet her denki body pillow and the hot pink vibrator her friend totally didn’t buy for her :}. The grinch was also close, but he needed to make sure nobody caught them. Max catching them had already been embarrassing enough, and he knew he couldn’t let it happen again.  
The grinch ripped Thotianna’s lips off of his ‘down there’, making a succ noise and revealing many black spots. The grinch knew he couldn’t hide these hickies unless he put on his ‘larger version’ skin suit.  
Outside, Cindy Lou was very close to the open window, almost catching the grinch and his binch in the act.  
At the last second, the grinch was able to put his skin suit back on, and he rushed outside to see who had interrupted his fun time. But he had forgotten that his hardness was still showing.  
“Oh, its you,” said the grinch, still out of breath.  
“Mr. Grinch, are you alright?” asked Cindy, who was growing worried over the grinch’s lack of breath.  
“Yes Cindy, I'm fine,” replied the grinch, trying to shoo Cindy away.  
“Okay, I just wanted to make sure,” said Cindy. Little Cindy was about to make her way home just as it started to snow. “Mr. Grinch, I don’t want to be of much trouble, but could I go inside? I don’t feel safe walking home in a snowstorm.”  
“You’ll be of more danger if you come inside,” muttered the grinch under his breath. “Hold on, i have to prepare a thing inside for you.”  
“Mr. Grinch, im sorry, but we don’’t have time for that. Its starting to snow really bad.”  
Before the grinch could stop Cindy, she pushed open the door. The grinch winced, expecting to see his topless lover still on the floor, but she was nowhere to be seen.  
“Mr, Grinch! This place is a mess! There are kazoos everywhere, and chicken nuggets as well! I hope you don’t mind if i have one!”  
Just as before, Cindy moved before the grinch had time to think. She took a bite of one of the chicken nuggets, and had a look of disgust on her face. The grinch too, had a horrified look. He knew where those nuggets had been. (I guess you could say there was special sauce- Thotianna)  
“Mr. Grinch, I think your food has gone bad. These nuggets are soggy! And sour too…… but that’s fine. Since i'm here, I can help you clean!” suggested Cindy Lou.  
“No no, that’s n-not necessary,” the grinch stuttered. “Just wait here.”  
“It’s fine, I don’t mind,” replied Cindy. “If i’m gonna be stuck here for a few hours anyway, I might as well help you tighty up!”  
“A few hours?!” asked the grinch, who was beginning to raise his voice.  
“Yes Mr. Grinch, didn’t you hear the forecast from earlier today? The weatherman said that a strong blizzard might be coming our way! Okay, time to start cleaning this pit.”  
“Cindy, maybe you should just uh, sit on that lightning mcqueen bed.” the grinch pointed out.  
“Uh, okay?”  
As soon as the grinch knew cindy was uh, safe, he went to look for his lover Thotianna.  
“Over here!” Thotianna called, from a closet. She had no clothes on.  
“Baby, what should we do? Cindy can’t see you,” whispered the Grinch.  
“CINDY?! WHO’S CINDY?! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME YOU SON OF A BITCH?!” asked Thotianna in a calm and collected manner.  
“Nononono, shes this child-”  
“OMG, I ALREADY GOT IN TROUBLE WITH DENKI FOR PEDOPHILLIA-”  
“Im not cheating on you,” the grinch stated.  
“I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! I WANNA MEET THIS SLUT” yelled Thotianna.Thotianna wrapped a spare blanket around her naked body, and rushed out of the closet.  
“CINDY YOU SLUT! STOP TRYING TO STEAL MY MANS,” screeched Thotianna.  
Cindy looked confused, as a woman who she had never seen before, except in her nightmares, ran at her yelling.  
“Excuse me ma’am are you alright? Are you the one that was moaning? I just wanna make sure you and everyone else are safe,” said Cindy.  
Thotianna paused, confused at the small girl who sat before her.  
“Oh so you weren’t lying?” asked Thotianna, as she whispered into the grinch’s ear.  
“No,” the grinch replied.  
“What’s going on?” cindy asked.  
“NOTHING!” the two shouted in unison.  
“Oh, it looks like you two were having some fun time” said cindy.  
“CINDY! Where did you hear that?!” asked the grinch.  
“I heard my mom say it. I don’t know what it means, but thats what she says when she wants to have alone time with daddy. I’m pretty sure they just do some bonding activity, like playing chess. But i'm never entirely sure.”  
//“Oh uh, they are probably just playing a video game.” the grinch said.  
//“Okay,”Cindy Lou cheered.  
“Uh, Cindy, I think that it’s time to go. I really appreciate all of your ‘help’, but my bin-GIRLFRIEND, i mean girlfriend, and I really wanted to enjoy our alone ti- I mean,date,” stated the grinch.  
“Mr. Grinch, you’re on a date?! I should’ve known. I mean, chicken nuggets are the best food for dates. I'm so sorry! If i would’ve known about this, I wouldn’t have intruded!” apologized Cindy.  
“Oh, it’s okay,” the grinch replied. “You can leave!”  
“I would, but it’s still snowing outside,” said Cindy.  
“Don’t worry Cindy, I got the best idea.”  
The grinch made his way outside, shielding Cindy from the snow.  
“The grinch sleigh is right outside! We can take you home!” yelled the Grinch, who was barely audible through the wind.  
The Grinch then pushed Thotianna and Cindy into the sleigh, soon following them. He pulled the lever that activated the sleigh, and proceeded to make his way down the mountain. They swerved past trees, rocks, and the like, all while trying to bring Cindy back home. After 8 minutes of travel, they finally arrived at the base of Whoville.  
“Well Cindy, can you make your way back from here?” asked the grinch.  
“Yes! Thank you Mr. Grinch, and i hope you enjoy your date!” replied the eager Cindy.  
Cindy made her way out of the vehicle, and from what the Grinch could see through the snow, she found her way safely home.

The end 

(jk)  
After seeing Cindy return home, the Grinch wanted to get back to his date, but the mood had shifted.  
“Hey baby binch, what should we do now?” asked the grinch.  
“Idk, i thought you forgot about me. I haven’t had dialogue for about half a page now,” replied Thotianna, licking her lips seductively. It came out wrong, like a tiger trying to lick a blade of grass. The room smelt faintly of burnt chicken nuggets and flowers. “I mean, nothing.”  
“Hey babe?”  
“Yeah?”  
“If you don’t mind me asking, would you be interested in having little grinchettes?” asked the grinch, who had just gotten major character development.  
“Babe, as much as i would want to get preggo by you, I thought our relationship was a no strings kind of deal, but if it means that i can still eat you, I’m down. Because there is no way in hell that I would give up those ding-a-lings,” said Thotianna, snapping the elastic of the grinch’s skin suit.  
“Oh sure, let’s get kinky,” the grinch decided, tossing aside his protection. “What kinks do you want?”  
“You already know baby,” said Thotianna, pulling a spare kazoo from her bra.

As our two lovers whisked the night away through flirty banter, including, roleplaying, 69, more kazoo vibrators, a strap-on, bondage, and a plethora of chicken nuggets, we reach the ‘climax’ and close of our story. The two were in fact able to get ‘preggos’, as Thotianna put it, and they had two glorious children, who they named Max, after their buff dog, and Grinchiana, after my sleep paralysis demon. For those who care about gender, they were both boys.  
And who am I? The narrator of this tale? Why I am Cindy Lou. Yes, THE Cindy Lou. The Cindy Lou who ate the Chicken nugget that was covered in- nevermind. That isn’t important. What I hope to teach you from this tale, is that beauty can come from anything. May it be a buff dog, or a kazoo in the ass, beauty is everywhere. Now I hope you’ve enjoyed this tale, My Binch and The Grinch: A Tale of Love and Passion.

Cindy closed the storybook, and looked up at the orphans she was reading it to.  
“Children, I hope you loved the story, but I best be going,” said Cindy, who was packing up her bags.  
The children turned to each other, one thought in their minds, ‘How the fuck did this get greenlit?”

The End  
Or is it?


End file.
